A Day in the Life of a Marauder
by thnksfrthmmrs
Summary: James The Quidditch Player. Sirius The Ladies' Man. Remus The Goody TwoShoes. Peter The Ass Kisser. Note: Peter doesn't appear until a few chapters in.
1. The First Day of School

A/N: In this chapter… the whole thing about Harry Potter being the youngest Quidditch seeker in the century is not true.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters incorporated therewith.

* * *

"JAMES HENRY POTTER!!!!! YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!!" James opened his eyes and groaned. This definitely wasn't his method of waking up. He swung his legs over his bed and slipped his slippers on. He walked down the steps with a creak every now and then, wiping his eyes.

"Mum!!! I was gonna wake up anyways! Do you have to yell?" James came into the kitchen blinkingly rapidly due to the bright light on.

"I'm sorry dear. It's just that it's your first day at Hogwarts! You have to be ready early… you wouldn't want to miss the train would you?" His mother pushed him into a chair and threw some eggs and bacon on a plate.

"Calm down! I have plenty of time! It is six in the morning." The messy haired boy grabbed his fork and began poking at the food randomly. He wasn't in a particular mood for eating so early.

"Eat!!! You're going to need your energy. There's no way you're eating any of that junk on that food trolley on the train. You're dad will be down in a minute. Hurry, he's going to take you for some last minute things in Diagon Alley." Mrs. Potter ran up to James's room and rummaged through his dresser for something decent to wear. She found something suitable, but wasn't completely satisfied with it. She threw the clothes at James and told him to get dressed.

"Morning James! Ready for Diagon Alley?" Henry Potter looked just like James, except he had more of a blonde tint to his hair. Mr. Potter threw his jacket on and walked toward the fireplace.

"Yeah, dad. What are we going for anyways?" James quizzically asked his father, placing the plate of untouched food in the sink.

"You'll see! DIAGON ALLEY!" Mr. Potter went up in a fire of green flames.  
"DIAGON ALLEY!" James went up too. He spun around in green flames until he exited on the Leaky Cauldron grate.

"Here we are. I want you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them." Mr. Potter bent down to James's height to make sure he did. Mr. Potter then grabbed James's hand and led him to the local Quidditch store. "You can open your eyes now!"

When James opened his eyes, he gasped. "Dad!!! You're going to buy me a broom?" He almost wet himself from excitement.   
"Sure am! What kind do you want? They have the Comet two-sixty… or maybe the Shooting Star?" James chuckled at the look of delight on James's face.

"Could I really get the Shooting Star?" James's eyes went wide with even more delight.

"You sure can, son." Henry Potter put a reassuring pat on James's back. Mr. Potter went to pick up the Shooting Star and brought it to the counter.

"That will be 15 galleons, please." The witch at the register rang the broom up. "Oh, you also get a free Snitch with your purchase."

"Really? That's a bargain. Here you go 15 galleons." Henry Potter picked up the broom and Snitch and handed them to young James Potter.

James was tickled with excitement. He grasped the broom with his two hands and mounted it.

"Whoa son! Don't ride that thing in here; wait until you get into an open field first!" Henry ran to his son's side and grabbed the broom.

"Sorry dad. I forgot, I was just so filled with excitement, I guess it just got the better of me." James dismounted the broom and grabbed for the Snitch in its case. He opened the case and watched the golden mass fly out, twitching to have freedom. But, James had a better reaction time than he or the Snitch had thought. He grabbed if before it even got an inch away from the box.

"Wow, James! You're definitely going to be Seeker on your house team with that kind of reaction!" Henry was astonished at his son's reaction. He looked down at his watch, "Oh, better get back to the house to make sure you've packed everything properly. Come on then!"

* * *

"Remus John Lupin! Don't you dare do that to me again! I thought you would have to miss your first day at Hogwarts!" Mrs. Lupin collapsed on her bed in fright. Remus had pretended he still had his werewolf instincts and walked in on his mother, foaming at the mouth.

"Sorry mum couldn't resist!" Remus was laughing on the floor. He finally got up after about 5 minutes, wiping his eyes from laughing so hard. "Why do I have to go to this stupid school anyways?"

"Remus! You should be thankful Headmaster Dumbledore is even allowing you to go to Hogwarts in your condition!" Kelly Lupin wagged a finger at her son.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me just make sure I have everything ready for the first day." Remus walked into his room and opened his trunk, "Let me see… got my books, robes, ties, socks, underwear, wand, owl, cauldron, potions set, quills, parchment, hat, gloves, winter cloak, brass scales, telescope, and set of crystal phials. All right then, all set." Remus closed his trunk and grabbed his cauldron and owl and walked down the stairs.

"Look at you! You look so handsome carrying your Hogwarts things!" Mrs. Lupin started to cry at the sight of her only son carrying his things for school.

"God mum, you act like I'm bloody going to marry someone or something. Would you just calm down for a moment, so I can at least leave the house without feeling awkward for once?" Remus placed his things on the ground while he sat down for some breakfast, "Ugh! What the bloody hell is this stuff?" The werewolf boy stared at a glob of green mess on his plate. He poked at it cautiously, expecting it to come alive and jump out at him any moment.

"Its broccoli, wheat grass, green beans, peas, and lima beans all mixed up. It's really healthy for you! Eat up!" Mrs. Lupin pointed at the different shades of green explaining what they were, and then she went to go water her plants out back.

"Parents, they're so clueless." Remus took the green glob and threw it out the window. It landed on some old food from a few weeks back.

"Are we really?" Darrell Lupin walked into the kitchen fixing his tie for work.

"Oops!" Remus slid down in his chair so that only his eyes and bushy hair could be seen over the table top.   
"Don't worry. I don't blame you for throwing that out. I'd just be cautious, just in case it comes to haunt if you decide to come back for the holidays." Darrell made a vacant expression while he looked at the leftovers of the green surprise.

Remus chuckled, "Yeah, I'd be laying in bed and the thing would just crawl up screaming "REVENGE!"." He loved joking around with his dad. That's what he was there for.

Mr. Lupin laughed, "Well, we'd better get you to Kings Cross station. And why don't we leave without getting noticed by your mother? We don't want her to be causing a ruckus just from crying, do we?"

"No we don't." Remus silently went for his things and left through the chimney.

* * *

"Sirius Alexander Black! Do something about that mop of hair would you?" Mrs. Black was frantically running around the house while throwing criticism at her son once in a while.

"God mum, why are you so frantic? It's just the first day of school!" Sirius never really comprehended his mother's actions and why she was doing them.  
"Just the first day of school? God, Sirius, are you really that thick? This is the day where you find out what house you're in! You'd better be in Slytherin, to carry on the family name. Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad though. But, you'd better not be in Gryffindor! Or I will disown you!" Mrs. Black was just like Lucius Malfoy in a way. All she cared about was carrying on the family name.

"What does it matter anyways? Personally, I want to be in Gryffindor!" Sirius was different from the rest of his family. He was always the good boy. Whenever his mother insulted a muggleborn, he would go behind her back and apologize to the person. He was definitely different from his older brother, Ray. Ray would go around throwing insults at everybody, muggleborn or not. He always thought that he was better than everyone else.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Mrs. Black's face turned red and she turned to face Sirius. She couldn't believe what her youngest son had said.  
"I said, personally, I want to be in Gryffindor! Is there something wrong with that?" Sirius stood up from the table in outrage. He figured it would be good to be different from the rest of the family. Maybe he could set a different trend for once.

"Of course there is something wrong with that! You go into Gryffindor and your family will never speak to me again! I knew I was too soft on you! I knew it! Now, you're going to be a goody two-shoes!" Mrs. Black continued ranting on about how she raised Sirius the wrong way until Ray came down.

"Mum, what's all the yelling about?" Ray scratched his head and yawned.

"Your brother WANTS to be in Gryffindor!" Mrs. Black pointed at Sirius and explained to Ray.

"What!?!? I knew I should've taught him the family values the hard way! But, NO! You told me to go easy on him! Man, is it his time to pay!" Ray made a punching gesture to Sirius. Sirius didn't like the way his brother was looking at him, he looked murderous.   
"Ray, stop it, you're scaring me!" Sirius backed up to the wall.

"Aw, is poor little Sirius scared of a brutal beating?" Ray walked closer, still making the punching gesture.

"Stop it Ray!" Sirius started to cry and crouched low into a corner.

"Lookie! I've got the little baby cornered! Ready for the worst beating of your life?" Ray rolled up his leaves and pulled his arm back, ready for the first punch.

"NO!" Sirius ran for his trunk, cauldron, and cat, Clementine. He ran out the door, but just before he did, he said bye to Kreacher.

While he was running on his way toward King's Cross Station, he was wondering why he was still nice to that stupid old house elf anyways. The house elf would help Ray beat him up sometimes.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is… chapter 1! You're probably wondering why I didn't include Peter! You'll find out soon enough!

Ashleigh


	2. The Marauders Meet

A/N: Ok, in the last chapter… I know that Sirius has an older brother named Regulus in the books. But, I decided to make someone up. And Ray is 7 years older than Sirius. And one more thing… in my last chapter… when I said Sirius's mother was like Lucius… I meant the Lucius of now… not then. Thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters incorporated therewith.

* * *

"Ready for your first walk through platform 9 ¾, James?" Henry Potter looked down at his son in pride. He was finally going to Hogwarts, and he had the reaction as fast as a hummingbird's wings flapped.

"Yeah!!! I can't wait to make some friends!!!" James was jumping with joy. He was ready to try to be the best student and Quidditch Player out there.

"Alright, all you have to do is run at the wall, and don't be scared. Oh, and don't let the muggles see you." Henry made sure his son wouldn't mess anything up.

"Alright dad thanks!" Henry had left, just to make sure he wouldn't attract too much attention wearing his robes. James was ready to make a run for the wall, but was interrupted. Somebody had bumped into him.

"OH! Excuse me, I'm sorry! Wait, were you about to go through Platform 9 ¾? So, you're not a muggle? Good, I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain to a muggle why I'm carrying a cat and cauldron." Sirius stood back up and brushed himself up, "By the way, my name's Sirius Black."

"My name's James Potter, nice to meet you Sirius!" James stood up and got his things back on his trolley.  
"Would you like to go in together? I've seen my brother do it, and it doesn't look too hard." Sirius offered to James.

"Sure! That would make it a lot easier for me! One three, okay? One, two, three!" The two soon-to-be friends were running straight for the wall. They both held their breath as they ran through it.

"We made it!" Sirius looked really relieved.

James opened one eye, and then the other, "Thank goodness, I was afraid my face was gonna get smushed!"

Sirius laughed, "Come on, let's go find a seat!"

James and Sirius put their stuff in the luggage cart and walked onto the train.

"Here, this is a good spot!" James had found an empty cabin and sat down, "What's your cat's name?"

"Her name's Clementine… she's my only real friend though. So, I bring her about everywhere with me." Sirius started to stroke the calico cat, she purred in response.

"Could I be your friend?" James asked, he was anxious to make new friends. But, he was slightly embarassed that he asked the question so childish.

"You really wanna be my friend? Okay!" Sirius was just as excited as James.

"Cool! Oh, hi, what's your name?" A boy with bushy brown hair had walked in.

"Hi! My name's Remus Lupin! What's yours?" Remus sat down and asked.

"My name's James; and this is Sirius. Oh, and this is Clementine." James introduced everyone to Remus.

"That's a cool looking cat. My owl is in the luggage car, his name's Rupert. (A/N: Guess who I thought of when I put that in?) He's kind of boring though… all he does is stare at you, that is, unless he has to get the mail. It's a shame really." Remus thought of his owl and shook his head shamelessly, "Could I pet your cat?"

"Sure! Here you go!" Sirius carefully handed his cat to Remus. Remus gratefully took the cat and placed her in his lap.

"She's very friendly, isn't she?" As soon as Remus pet the cat, she started to lick him.

"Yeah, I'm grateful for that. But, she does sometimes bring rats and mice to me… I don't mind it, but my mom freaks out." James laughed at this comment. That's when somebody else walked in.

"Hello, my name's Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. (A/N: didn't mean to do that in a James Bond kinda way. Just meant to do it like Draco did it when he first met Harry.) Lucius introduced himself and sat down.

Remus, James, and Sirius all scowled at that name. James and Remus were told to stay away from him, he was bad news. As for Sirius, he was told to be friends with him by his mother because he was destined to be a Slytherin, he was a pureblood, etc. He didn't really pay attention to his mother's orders anymore; they all ended up being really bad news.

"What's the matter with you all? Have you all got something foul under your nose?" (A/N: lol, Narcissa) Lucius was about to laugh at their expressions.

"No, I was told to stay away from your kind!" Remus clearly explained to him, still looking at him with disgust.

"And I was told to stay away from your kind to!" James took the same expression and crossed his arms.

"I wasn't told to stay away from you, but I don't really respect my mother's orders." Sirius took the same suit as the other boys.

"Well, if you're going to be that way. I'll leave. I'll find some other friends." Lucius stormed out in rage.

"That got rid of him!" Remus, Sirius, and James all said at once.

"Wow, you guys, we're like the Three Musketeers or something." Remus said, excited at his discovery.

"The who?" James and Sirius asked confusedly.

"Oh, they're these three guys that go off and fight bad and stuff, they're really cool. They're on muggle television. That's probably why you guys have never heard of them." Remus forgot that most other wizards don't watch television.

"Okay. You know what you guys? We should give us a name. Other than the Three Musketeers, that is." James stood up and made a proposal.

"How about the Knights? No, or the Good Guys? No." Remus was having a hard time thinking of a good and decent name that would be remembered for a long time to come.

"How about the Marauders?" Sirius just thought of the first thing that came into his head.

"All in favor of the Marauders say 'I'!" James took a poll on the name, he liked it.

"I!" Remus and Sirius both replied.

"All right, then we shall be called the Marauders!" James put his fist in the air in accomplishment.

For now, it was just a cute little thing for three little first years. But, little did they know how many problems, troubles, triumphs, and important things they would all go through the more they grew up together.

* * *

A/N: what do you think? Chapter 2 has been posted!!!! YAY!!!! Don't forget to review! Oh, and I need a BETA, e-mail me at or let me know in a review if you want to be my BETA!!!! Thanks for the review ahead of time!


	3. The Sorting

* * *

A/N: YAY!!!! Chapter 3!!! Um… sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up… I was having some internet problems with my computer (and a bit of writer's block). But, their all better now!!! YAY!!!! On with the story!!!!

* * *

"WOW!!!! You guys!!!! Look at the castle!!!" James was staring up at Hogwarts from the little boat in awe. He had never seen such a huge building in his life.

"WHOA!!!!!! It's better than I had imagined!!!!!" Remus looked up from his book and his jaw dropped immediately. His eyes were vastly viewing the castle from every tower top to every crack in the windows.

"WICKED!!!!! This castle looks amazing!!!" Sirius was admiring the very crafty handiwork. He noticed the perfection in the way the stained glasses were made.

"I can't wait to get into the castle and explore!" James was ready to get out of that boat and find every nook and cranny in that castle if it was the last thing he did.

The boats cascaded over the water in a dreamlike fashion. All of the students stared at the castle in awe and didn't even notice when the Giant Squid popped his head up to take a good look at the new first years. When they reached the dungeon entrance into the castle they all looked a bit scared.

"Do we really have to go through the dungeons?" A red-haired girl asked Ogg, the caretaker.

"Yes. Besides, you're going to have to when you go to your Potions lessons!" Ogg hobbled up to the door of the dungeons and muttered a few words while throwing his hands out into the air.

All of the students huddled in groups of threes and fours when they entered the dungeons. Remus, Sirius, and James huddled together very quickly when they entered. As soon as all the students descended down the stairs into the dungeons, the doors closed behind them with a rather loud "BANG!" When the door closed, the students were expecting to be walking into pitch blackness. On the contrary to their beliefs, torches that the students were closest to, lit up.

"This will be the only time you will go through this branch of dungeons the entire time you are here at Hogwarts." Ogg turned around to explain to the students.

"Good, because they're starting to freak me out a little." James said with a sigh. He started looking at the spiders crawling around on their webs and shivered.

After about 15 minutes of walking and girls shrieking that there was something in their hair, they finally started to ascend a fleet of stairs. Ogg opened the doors with some more muttered words. When the doors opened, a flood of light emerged in on everyone; the students shielded their eyes from the blinding lights.

"This is the entrance hall; you will travel through here three times a day to get to the Great Hall. Now, if you will wait here a few moments, I will announce your arrival." Ogg turned on his heel and walked through the Great Hall doors. As soon as the Great Hall doors closed, there was a wave of curious whispers.

"What do you think they're going to do when we go through the doors?" A brown-haired girl asked.

"Who cares about that, what are they going to THINK of us when we go through the doors?" A blonde haired boy asked.

All of the students were in whispers, except for one crouched over in a corner. His characteristics included greasy black hair, a hooked nose, milky white skin, and cold gray eyes. He looked around avidly at everyone with an expression of fright. You could hear him muttering words to himself while twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey James, check out that kid over there." Remus pointed out the black haired boy to James with a swift nod.

"Wonder what's up with him?" James asked aloud. He started to go over to the boy. But, before he could, Ogg came back out.

"Well, are you lot ready to go through to get sorted?" Ogg lead the first years into the Great Hall. There were gasps of surprise when the students looked up at the ceiling. It was black except for the few stars that were shining brightly and twinkling above them. The students came to a stop in front of a stool with a tattered black hat on it.

When the black hat opened its mouth to speak, some of the first years gasped:

_This year will be a different one,_

_That much I can tell,_

_I can't tell you exactly what,_

_Is going to be under spell,_

_But have no fear,_

_Hogwarts will stay strong,_

_So have a butterbeer,_

_Whilst I sing my annual song,_

_You will be sorted,_

_Into something that will be like your family,_

_My plans are never thwarted,_

_Thus I do this annually,_

_Do you belong in Gryffindor?_

_Those that are brave at heart,_

_They always use their courage,_

_To set themselves apart,_

_Or are you perhaps a Ravenclaw?_

_Those that use their wit and mind,_

_There you might find your kind,_

_Perhaps you are a Slytherin?_

_Where you will find friends for a lifetime,_

_Those cunning folk will be true to you,_

_Last, but not least, is Hufflepuff,_

_There are not many things they are afraid to do,_

_They stay out of trouble,_

_And so should you!_

_So, go ahead, put me on,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_I do not bite,_

_For my teeth have not been made_

At the end of the Sorting Hat's song, everyone clapped aloud. When, the sound died down, a Professor came out with a long scroll.

"I am the Transfiguration Professor, Professor McGonagall. Now, as I call your names, I want you to sit on this stool and put the hat on. The hat will call out which house you will belong in. Then, you will go sit with your house." The Professor started to unravel the long scroll to reveal names of all of the first year students.

"Black, Sirius" Sirius looked up at the hat with fear. He slowly walked up the steps and slid the hat on. He closed his eyes tight and hoped he wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted aloud. The Gryffindor table broke out into a loud cheer when Sirius hopped off of the chair and walked in a laid back fashion over to the table.

"Snape, Severus" Remus's, Sirius's, and James's eyes all followed the greasy haired boy up to the stool. They watched him timidly sit in the chair and place the hat on. He was holding on to the bottom of the seat with a rather tight grip with his eyes closed.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. This time, the Slytherin table broke out into a wild cheer when Severus walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Lupin, Remus" Remus walked up to the stool in a normal fashion trying not to look scared, though you could see a hint of it in his eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Once again, the Gryffindor table broke out into cheers.

"Evans, Lily" When James went to look up to see who Lily Evans was, his jaw dropped. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He watched how her hair waved softly while she walked up to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table, once again, broke out into more cheers.

"Potter, James" Remus and Sirius were biting their nails when James went up to the stool. The Sorting Hat couldn't break up the Marauders so quickly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" All three Marauders sighed in relief as James ran over to the table to sit between his two best friends. As all the other names were being called out, James, Sirius, and Remus were talking in hushed voices.

Then, the last names was called out, "Weasley, Arthur" who was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Well, now, before we go to our feast. I would like to make some announcements. As always, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. And students under third year are not permitted to go to Hogsmeade, the local wizarding village. That is all for now. Now, please, enjoy your feast." Headmaster Dumbledore sat back down and with a wave of his hands, the feast began.

Remus's face lit up with joy. He was actually eating real food. Not that disgusting stuff his mum made him.

The rest of dinner was silent because the three boys were stuffing their faces with food.

* * *

A/N: well, there you go! Hope you liked it… don't really know if that's a cliffhanger or not. If it is, I'm REALLY sorry.

Ashleigh


	4. Class Expectations

A/N: Yay for Chapter 4 of A Day in the Life of a Marauder!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, object, places, etc. incorporated therewith

* * *

As soon as the feast was over the entire hall filled with noise from the clattering of silverware, the sighs of satiation, and the chatter of students.

"Okay everyone, I hope that your dinner was as desired," Dumbledore's comment was answered with waves of hands and a lot of "yeahs."

"Well then, you are dismissed. But, be here promptly at seven o'clock for your schedules tomorrow morning," Dumbledore waved the students off with his hands. The students piled into the hallways; conversations could be heard here and there.

"-I can't wait-"

"-I wonder if we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor-"

"Who's that cute boy?" The girl was pointing to James, he blushed. It was the girl from the Sorting Ceremony that made him drool. The girl had beautiful red hair that flowed to her mid-back and green eyes.

"Look's like you've got yourself a girlfriend, James," Sirius nudged James with his elbow.

At that, the girls giggled and vastly walked ahead to their dormitories.

iIi

The next thing Remus knew, he was sitting at his desk in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Hello, I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockwood. This year you will learn how to defend yourself with simple spells and curses. Now, I'm sure you all have your wands. We're going to start with the Stupefy spell. What you need to do is give a jab motion to your target, like so," Professor Lockwood demonstrated, "And articulate, "Stupefy"."

The class repeated after him.

"Now, your target will be me. Who would like to go first?" The professor saw only one person raise their hand.

"And you are?" He asked,  
"Remus Lupin, sir."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Lupin. Go on ahead, don't be scared to hurt me," Mr. Lockwood stood with his arms spread out and eyes closed.

"Stupefy!" Remus spoke loud and clear.

Mr. Lockwood fell backwards in a heap. Then, he jumped right back up.

"Very good, Mr. Lupin! Now, normally, I would have been knocked out for an hour. However, I am wearing my spell defending armor, which only works on small spells such as this one. Now, who would like to go next?" Remus walked back to his seat in confidence and pride.

iIi

"The art of transfiguration is to change an object or living thing's shape to another. Today, we will turn feathers into mice. This may be a bit advanced, but I need to know what level we will start on. The spell to use is "Mera Merto." You will then tap the feather three times, " Professor McGonagall demonstrated.

The whole class gasped when they saw the mouse in place of the feather.

"It's now your turn. Go ahead," The class picked up their wands and chanted the spell over and over again.

James got it on his first try, "Mera Merto!"

"Very good, Mr. Potter! Now, would you like to demonstrate to the class?" Professor McGonagall offered the front of the class to James.

"Uh, sure," James went to the front with another feather and placed it on the podium. The class fell silent in anticipation.

James tapped the feather three times, "Nera Nerto." He had said the spell wrong.

After, James closed his eyes; he didn't want to bear the embarrassment. The whole class, including the Professor, gasped. James opened his eyes; his feather had turned into a hippogriff.

"Mr. Potter! That was wonderful! You might have to take my advanced placement class!" The Professor was clapping her hands with the class.

"Now, can you show us the spell to change it back into a feather?" Professor McGonagall watched intently.

"Otren Aren," The hippogriff transfigured back into a feather.

Professor McGonagall was so happy she was crying. A first year had never been able to do that. Heck, her fifth years couldn't even do that!

iIi

"I shall not expect anyone in this class to be able to understand the true art of Potions. Most of you think it's just mixing things and that's it. However, everything must be time perfectly. If not, everything has failed, even if you're on the last step. I am professor Willburn and you will be learning Potions from me this year." All of the students were intensively listening. The boys were taking notes, and the girls were drooling over the professor. He resembled a younger Johnny Depp.

"Now, we will be taking a pretest on what you know. It's very simple if you studied over the summer, ten questions," Professor Willburn passed out the papers.

Sirius turned his over when he receiver it:

1. Where can I find a Bezoar?

2. What is the function of the Bezoar?

3. How long does it take to make a Polyjuice Potion?

4. What do I have to do to pick Fluxweed?

5. What is the difference between Wolfsbane and Aconite?

6. What is the effect of Gillyweed?

7. What is the effect of the Confusing Concoction?

8. Give an example of a potion where I would find Boomslang.

9. What color should the Shrinking Solution be when finished?

10. Freebie!

Sirius snorted, like he studied over the summer.

So, he just made up some answers:

1. _The stomach of a goat._

2. _Cures most poisons._

3. _A month._

4. _Stand naked in a bucket of eels in an open field on a full moon._

5. _Nothing._

6. _It gives you gill to breathe underwater._

7._ It confuses you._

8. _Polyjuice Potion._

9. _Silver._

10. _WOOHOO!! My first Troll grade!!!_

Sirius laughed to himself. Those were the most absurd and smart-alecky things he could come up with.

"Okay class, I will collect the tests now, you will get them back by the end of the class. Now, you can do whatever you want with the time left," The Professor collected the tests silently and brought them to his desk. He pulled out a red quill and began to grade.

Sirius's test was on top; Professor Willburn's eyes opened wide.

"Mr. Black? Where are you?"

Sirius raised his hand slowly.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked.

"Sirius, my boy, you have done nothing of the sort! In fact, you got a perfect score on the test!"

Sirius broke into a fit of laughter on the floor. The class just stared at him.

Sirius got up holding his stomach, "I-I'm sorry. It's just that…. Never mind." He sat at his desk and tried to stifle his laughter.

* * *

A/N: Huzzah! 


	5. Deaths and Willows

A/N: Hey, look! Another chapter, woo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, objects, places etc. incorporated therewith.

* * *

All of the marauders ran into the common room and said in unison, "You won't believe the day I had!" Then laughed. 

"I'll go first!" Remus volunteered.

So, the marauders told their adventures of the day.

"Wow! We all had pretty interesting days!" Sirius exclaimed, while slowly sitting down in a chair in front of the fireplace.

"Don't sit down, Sirius. We still have to go to dinner remember?" James smiled and headed over to the portrait hole.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sirius jumped right back up and started for the portrait hole too. But, before he could reach it…

"Mr. Black, could I have a word with you? Alone?" Professor Dumbledore walked through and led Sirius back to the seats by the fireplace.

"Uh, sure. Go ahead guys, I'll meet up with you in a couple minutes," Sirius told the other first years.

There was a long silence, and then Professor Dumbledore took off his half-moon spectacles and cleared his throat.

"Sirius, I hate to be the bearer of bad news. Really, I do. And maybe something good could come out of this. But, Sirius, your mother has passed away. I know this may come as a shock. And I'm sure you're curious as to why?"

Sirius silently nodded his head, too shocked to say anything. He also didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

"Well, your mother was in a dilemma. Your brother made her choose between him and your house elf. I do not know the circumstances into which this event has happened. But, she could not decide, it was too stressful for her, and she committed suicide."

Sirius gasped, and Dumbledore bowed his head. Though, inside, Sirius was laughing; this was so like his mother to leave the world by committing suicide, making a dramatic ending.

"I am truly sorry, Sirius. Is there anything I could do for you?" The Headmaster asked with great concern.

"Yes, actually, Professor Dumbledore. I no longer have a place to stay, since I know my brother will never take me in… and…" Sirius bowed his head and started to cry.

"Not to worry, Mr. Black. I have everything under control. You will be staying with the Potters until you are seventeen. I have asked them only because you seem to get along so well with their son with only knowing him a day and they were more than willing to take you in. But by the time you are of age, you will need to move back into 12 Grimmauld Place, is that understood?" Dumbledore held a firm grip on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius' face brightened up, "Yes, sir!"

"This weekend you will be escorted by myself to collect your things at home. Then, you will be taken to the Potter's to meet them and arrange your room. "At this, Dumbledore walked off.

Sirius skipped out of the portrait hole and all the way into the Great Hall.

"James! James! Guess what? I'm going to be living with you until I'm seventeen!" Sirius was jumping up and down as James jumped up.

"Are you serious? That's awesome!" James jumped around as well.

"Well, yes, yes I am. Sirius Alexander Black!" Sirius stood with his fists jammed into his sides and elbows pointed out.

"Why?" Remus asked abruptly, starting to feel a little left out.

"Huh? Oh… well, my mother passed away," Sirius bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry," James and Remus said in unison.

"Nah, that's okay. It's only a loss for my brother and stupid house self," Sirius replied. "I'm moving my things in this weekend. Do you know which room I'll probably be in?"

"Hmm… either the room across from or next to mine. This is going to be awesome!" Sirius and James jumped around some more.

Remus went silent.

"Oh come on, Remus. You'll be over all the time. We'll have camping trips and everything!" James tried to cheer Remus up.

"Yeah, I guess I will! But… uh…" Remus hadn't told his friends about being a werewolf yet, it was too soon.

"But what, Remus?" Sirius asked curiously.

"There are going to be some times when I can't come over," Remus twiddled his thumbs. "I'll be right back," Remus got up from the table in frustration and left the Great Hall.

Sirius and James looked quizzically at each other, and then watched Remus until he could no longer be seen by the naked eye.

"How could I forget?!?" Remus walked into the Transfiguration classroom.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin, how may I help you?" Professor McGonagall looked up from grading her papers.

"Well, I, uh, need to see the Headmaster about my condition," Remus silently whispered.

"Of course, right this way," She hopped up from her desk and led the werewolf pupil to the spiral stairs. The professor spoke the password, waved her hands, and escorted Remus to the door.

Remus knocked on the door, and entered at the Headmaster's word.

"Headmaster? The next full moon is in a few days. And I was wondering, how will I be kept from harming anyone?" Remus sat in one of the black leather chairs.

"Ah, I was hoping you would ask me that. One of the best plans I've ever had. Have you noticed the new tree since your last visit with your mother?" Remus nodded. "That, my boy, is called the Whomping Willow. When something gets near it, it attacks. So, we have placed an underground passage right under it that leads to the abandoned house in Hogsmeade. And this passage, I'll have you know, is very difficult to find. Someone would simply have to take a long stick and poke the knot on the tree so that it's paralyzed long enough for someone to get under it." Professor Dumbledore stroked his beard during his small speech.

"Oh, okay. When would I be escorted there?" Remus inquired of his Headmaster.

"You would be escorted after your classes. You will have a packed dinner. Now, let's get back to today's dinner, shall we?" Dumbledore opened the door and led Remus back to the Great Hall.

"Before I leave you here, Mr. Lupin, I would greatly appreciate it if you would spread the rumor that the empty house in Hogsmeade is called the Shrieking Shack, and whatever creative things pop up in your mind. And another thing, I think it wise to tell your friends of your condition; they care for you, and would do anything to ensure your safety." The Headmaster then winked, and strode off.

* * *

A/N: Big thanks to Starbucks for helping me get through typing this chapter. 


End file.
